Citas de Estudio
by Aryenn
Summary: Hermione y Draco se encuentran solos, estudiando en la biblioteca, tratando como siempre de ignorarse sin lograrlo del todo.


**Cita de Estudio**

Nada era más que él y ella, ahí, sentados en una mesa que ya muchos antes habían usado, con libros en frente que muchas manos habían tocado y ojos habían descubierto sus contenidos, y posiblemente, si coincidencia era mucha, podía ser que también muchos otros hubiesen sido una Gryffindor y un Slytherin que trataban de ignorarse a toda costa.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqqp

Pero ¿cómo poder ignorarla?, se preguntó él, si había perdido la lectura hacía ya al menos diez páginas, y su mano seguía pasándolas mecánicamente, aparentando muy bien que seguía concentrado en su trabajo. ¿Cómo debía ignorar esas miradas que no se atrevía a decir que había visto, porque quería seguir recibiéndolas? ¿Cómo podía saber cuál era el ingrediente para la poción que Snape había mencionado ese día en clase, si tenía el libro de Aritmancia en las manos y no el de Pociones? ¿Cómo? Él no sabía, pero su mano se movía ligera sobre el pergamino, escribiendo un ensayo de pociones con runas griegas.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

¿Como dejar de lanzarle miradas furtivas? Se preguntaba ella, si era él quien se había sentado ahí, en la misma mesa cuando había cinco más solitarias. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía ahí, pero al fin y al cabo no la había molestado, así que hacía mucho que debía de haber vuelto a poner atención a su proyecto de Transformaciones, para adelantarse un poco cuando su compañero de proyecto llegara. Pero no, no había vuelto a sus anotaciones, se había puesto a observar fotografías en el libro, y a levantar la vista, sólo un poco, lo indispensable, para poder verlo trabajar, mientras su mano pasaba paginas como él lo hacía. Y así se llenaba el silencio– que ya le empezaba a pesar más que cualquier compresión de aire en los pulmones– con el sonido de dedos pasando por papel que crujía tan suavemente al ser doblado para poder ve sus dos caras, pretendiendo avanzar en lo que el libro tenía que decir.

qpqpqqpqpqpqpqp

Chasqueó la lengua, de modo que sólo él supo, pues a mitad de camino de su ensayo (que a decir verdad no era muy ensayo debido a todos los desvaríos que había escrito) se había dado cuenta de que Snape tal vez quería que sus alumnos escribieran en español y no en runas griegas antiguas, por más que eso demostrara que el alumno tenía más habilidades que los demás. Como no dejar que los ojos se fueran hacia aquel lado de la mesa cuando se inclinó a su mochila para sacar más pergamino. Atreves de la cortina de cabello que cubría su rostro, podía verla observado una fotografía en un grueso libro, esos libros que a veces parecían ser sus mascotas. Sus más preciados tesoros. Era tan admirable como ridículo ver como una chica apreciaba con tanto ahínco los libros...No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, a pesar de saber que lejos de una sonrisa, ese gesto parecía una agria mueca... Sacó el pergamino y lo colocó con un movimiento fluido sobre el otro, como si fuese a empezar otro gran ensayo de esos que le hacían competencia a los de ella.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Se acomodó el cabello como una barrera entre sí misma y él, ya que la mesa no proporcionaba nada más que un gran espacio: Vacío, si, pero que dejaba todo a la vista. Dobló de nuevo a otra página, estaba ya tres capítulos más adelante del que correspondía a la lección de ese día. Y, como ya era ciclo, levantó la vista hacia ese otro lado de la mesa, hacia él. Y pronto bajo los ojos: la había visto observándolo. La había visto y había sonreído como siempre lo hacía con ella y sus amigos. Nunca había estado más agradecida por su cabello espeso y enmarañado más que en ese momento, cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, se imagino que tanto como las gotas de sangre que se veía en la foto de los efectos de un hechizo de transformación mal convocado por un mago. ¿Por qué era que no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué él no había dicho nada aún? Él no era precisamente conocido por dejar pasar la oportunidad de reírse a costa de ella o sus amigos... ¿Dónde se había perdido el comentario sarcástico que había esperado? ¿O era que lo había imaginado, y esa sonrisa de lado había sido resultado de cavilaciones muy ajenas a ella?... Eso debía ser, después de todo, tan sólo una mesa bastaba para crear una enorme distancia entre el mundo de ella y el de él.

qpqpqqpqpqpqpqp

La escuchó suspirar, con alivio tal vez, por haber encontrado al fin una respuesta a un problema pues analizaba una página desde hacía ya minutos; o quizá era cansancio, pues ni él sabía desde cuándo es que ella estaba ahí. Cuando él había llegado ella era la única que había visto en la biblioteca además de la bibliotecaria. Mojó su pluma tal vez con demasiada tinta. Sí, se excedió, sus dedos pronto se volvieron negros y tuvo que tallarlos contra su manga, aunque su piel siguió teñida de tinta, al igual que la manga de su capa, aunque ésta lo demostraba menos. Tomó la pluma de nuevo, y pronto se vio escribiendo el título del ensayo de pociones:_ " Hiatus deem: brebaje para ocultar los sentimientos" _lo que más le entretenía de esta opción era el subtítulo "teoría básica". Traduciendo eso significaba que aprenderían sólo los ingredientes y las procedencias de estos, nada de hablar o aprender a practicar la poción. Siendo la _Hiatus Deem_ la poción opuesta la de amor, también era ilegal. Así que, mejor sería sacar el libro de pociones, y ver la "teoría básica" de la poción para ocultar sentimientos. Y mientras tanto, si ella no lo distraía, haría que sus manos no empezaran a trazar runas.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

¿Siempre se mueve con tanto silencio? Se preguntó ella. Ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar, pero veía su pecho hincharse de aire que ponto exhalaba, una y otra vez. Su rostro sólo se había contrariado cuando por accidente se había manchado de tinta la mano, nada había salido de boca, ni una maldición. Ahora era su pluma el único objeto que mostraba algún cambio de ritmo en sonido, y eso le hizo recordar que su mano propia hacía mucho que había soltado su instrumento de escritura. Y que ahí donde había caído se había creado ahora una mancha de tinta que era ya un permanente error en su ensayo. Permanente recordatorio de que esa tarde, antes de que Ron llegase a la cita para el proyecto, acompañado seguramente de Harry y Seamus, ella había estado observando el otro lado de la mesa. Observándolo a él.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Era él y era ella, y eran un par de miradas conectadas por un momento, en un espacio donde muchos antes habían estado y bajo techos que mucho polvo habían alojado ya, sentados en una mesa que guardaría secreto ese instante, como muchos otros guardaba tiempo atrás. Pues él eligió ese momento, pensando que ella no sabría, y ella levanto la vista porque era tiempo de cambiar de pagina, y aunque había una cortina de cabello castaños, el momento los había atrapado furtivos. Ambos estáticos, sin saber qué hacer. Pero ¿debían hacer algo? ¿Decir? ¿Explicar? ¿Reclamar?¿O simplemente ignorar? Él sonrió, tal vez fue una mueca de vergüenza, y la seriedad de ella creció, intentando esconder un sonrojó más que él provocaba.

Pero, como esta era un biblioteca, nadie levantó la voz, y pronto el único sonido era el crujir del papel de páginas que pasan una tras otra, tras otra en los extremos opuestos de aquélla discreta mesa.

FIN


End file.
